moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Castle Rock Entertainment
Castle Rock Entertainment is an American studios founder Rob Reiner in 1987. Gallery Castlerock_12.jpg|1st logo Castle_Rock_Entertainment_Logo_1994_b.jpg|2nd logo Castle_Rock_Entertainment_Logo_2001.jpg|3rd logo castlerock_04.jpg|4th logo Films With Sony Pictures * Winter People (1989) * When Harry Met Sally... (1989) * Lord of the Flies (1990) * Sibling Rivalry (1990) * Spirit of '76 (1990) * Misery (1990) * City Slickers (1991) * Late for Dinner (1991) * Year of the Comet (1992) * Mr. Saturday Night (1992) * Honeymoon in Vegas (1992) * A Few Good Men (1992) * Amos & Andrew (1993) * In the Line of Fire (1993) * Needful Things (1993) * Malice (1993) * Josh and S.A.M. (1993) * City Slickers II: The Legend of Curly's Gold (1994) * Little Big League (1994) * North (1994) * Barcelona (1994) * The Shawshank Redemption (1994) * Before Sunrise (1995) * For Better or Worse (1995) * Dolores Claiborne (1995) * Forget Paris (1995) * Beyond Rangoon (1995) * A Midwinter's Tale (1995) * The American President (1995) * Othello (1995) * The Run of the Country (1995) * Dracula: Dead and Loving It (1995) * The Spitfire Grill (1996) * City Hall (1996) * Some Mother's Son (1996) * Lone Star (1996) * Striptease (1996) * Extreme Measures (1996) * SubUrbia (1996) * Absolute Power (1996) * Ghosts of Mississippi (1996) * Hamlet (1996) * Alaska (1996) * Waiting for Guffman (1997) * The Last Days of Disco (1998) * Zero Effect (1998) * My Giant (1998) * Palmetto (1998) * Sour Grapes (1998) * Envy (2004) * Sleuth (2007) * Did You Hear About the Morgans? (2009) * Faster * Friends with Benefits (2011) With Warner Bros/Warner Independent/New Line Cinema * Mickey Blue Eyes (1999)(First Film Distributed By Warner Bros) * The Story of Us (1999) * The Green Mile (1999) * Bait (2000) * Best in Show (2000) * Proof of Life (2000) * Miss Congeniality (2000) (also with Village Roadshow Pictures) * Hearts in Atlantis (2001) (also with Village Roadshow Pictures) * The Majestic (2001) (also with Village Roadshow Pictures) * The Salton Sea (2002) * Murder by Numbers (2002) * The Adventures of Pluto Nash (2002) (also with Village Roadshow Pictures) * Two Weeks Notice (2002) (also with Village Roadshow Pictures) * A Mighty Wind (2003) * Kangaroo Jack (2003) * Dreamcatcher (2003) * Before Sunset (2004) * Kangaroo Jack: G'Day U.S.A.! (2004) * The Polar Express (2004) * Miss Congeniality 2: Armed and Fabulous (2005) (also with Village Roadshow Pictures) * For Your Consideration (2006) * In the Land of Women (2007) * Music and Lyrics (2007) (also with Village Roadshow Pictures) * Chaos Theory (2007) * Fracture (2007) * No Reservations (2007) (also with Village Roadshow Pictures) * Michael Clayton (2007) * Flipped (2010) Independent * Bernie (2011) * The First Time (2012) * The Magic of Belle Isle (2012) Category:Companies established in 1987 Category:Film studios Category:Movie Studios Category:Time Warner Category:Time Warner subsidiaries Category:Film production companies Category:Film production companies of the United States Category:Sony Pictures subsidiaries Category:Films with two distributors Category:New Line Cinema films Category:New Line Cinema Category:New Line Cinema animated films